Magic TV
by Helnox
Summary: Recueil de parodies d'émissions TV dans le monde d'Harry Potter !
1. Journal Télévisé

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Magic TV_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Suite au petit décalage des fanfictions, je vous présente celle-ci plus tôt que prévu mais ce n'est pas un soucis.  
C'est donc une fiction à plusieurs chapitres, encore de l'humour et de la connerie (_c'est tout moi_) ! Je pourrais presque dire que c'est une fiction dans fin car il y aura toujours une nouvelle émission à parodier, et chaque chapitre sera ajouté à ce recueil.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Journal TV**

Quand on regarde les sorciers à « Sang-Pur », on peut constater un certain dégoût pour tout ce qui vient du monde des Moldus. Malgré ceci, le monde de la magie ressemblait beaucoup à celui des Moldus, on pouvait y retrouver des choses assez ressemblantes. Par exemple, les sorciers avaient eux aussi un journal télévisé, et ce dernier était présenté par Draco Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Ah bah tiens, j'entends le générique de l'édition du treize heures, je vous laisse l'écouter.

Le plateau s'illumina, éclairé par les projecteurs qui laissèrent apparaître les deux présentateurs du Journal Télévisé de la seule chaîne « Magic TV ».

« _Bonjour à toutes et à tous, habitants du monde magique. Voici la première news par mon collègue Draco_, dit Bella pour entamer cette édition.

- _Bonjour, comme vous le savez, dans le monde Moldu une sorte de polémique c'est lancée pour autoriser le mariage pour tous car c'est contre le sang des humains pour certains, le Ministère envisagerait donc de tuer toute personne magique qui aurait une partie de sang non sorcier. Au moins pour une fois, certains humains disent des choses intéressantes._

- _Études maintenant ! On nous a informé juste avant ce journal que les plantations d'herbes hallucinogènes est en bonne marche dans le serres de l'école de magie Poudlard. Bientôt la moyenne des élèves devrait passer de Piètre à Acceptable !_

- _Nous poursuivons avec de la politique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres envisagerait de ressusciter tous les dictateurs du monde Moldu qui étaient en place durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale des humains pour les faire entrer dans sa garde personnelle, selon lui ces-derniers feraient un excellent travail _! Annonça Draco qui rangea sa fiche pour s'en saisir d'une autre.

- _J'ai toujours trouvé le petit Adolf très mignon _! Commenta Bellatrix.

- _Cinéma maintenant !_

- _En effet, le nouveau film de Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin « Mords-moi, sans hésitation » est maintenant disponible dans toutes les salles de projection. Chers petites fan de yaoi, foncez-le voir, moi j'ai adoré ! Draco ça vous tente d'aller le voir ?_

- _Vous savez très chère, j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut pour ça_, déclara le jeune homme blond.

- _Je suis sure qu'une grande partie de nos télespectateurs aimeraient savoir de qui il s'agit !_ Cria presque la femme qui avait pour une fois un visage propre et les cheveux coiffés et lavés.

- _Je n'en parlerais pas, désolé pour vous. Mais au fait Bella, avez-vous entendu de la nouvelle innovation de chez Ollivander ?_ Dit le Serpentard avec un regard exagéré comme dans les émissions de téléshopping.

- _Non, de quoi s'agit-il ? _Répondit-t-elle avec un air d'ignorance totalement sincère. C'est Bellatrix les gens, faut pas trop lui en demander.

-_ Le célèbre fabricant de baguettes magique nous propose une nouvelle baguette qui décuple la puissance de vos sortilèges !_

- _Mais c'est incroyable, je vais aller m'en acheter une tout à l'heure alors !_

- _Attendez, ce n'est pas tout. Une amélioration additionelle est possible, un supplément qui devrait plaire à nos amis Mangemorts, cette amélioration permet d'utiliser des sortilèges Interdits sans vous faire détecter par les hommes du Ministère de la Magie._

- _Oh, ce n'est pas négligeable en effet. Et selon le prospectus de ce cher vieil homme qui a pris ses quartiers chez les Malfoy car il s'y sentait bien depuis son kidnapping par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un Doloris utilisé c'est un Doloris gratuit utilisable pour quelqu'un de votre entourage avec les propriétés de cette nouvelle baguette._

- _Attention chers téléspectateurs, une pluie de météorite est annoncée pour mercredi, je vous laisse avec notre expert météo_ ».

Une jeune femme entra sur le plateau et se positionna devant une carte du monde. Il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood.

« _Bonjour à tous. En effet une pluie de météorite se prépare sur toute la surface de la planète mais avec un effet très original, elle ne toucherais que les cons._

- _Alors faîtes attention, vous êtes potentiellement une cible. Spéciale dédicace à Lavande Brown, son enterrement sera célébré la semaine prochaine, _déclara Bellatrix le sourire aux lèvres.

- _C'est la fin de ce journal, demain nous fêtons les Albus, marchands de citron ou de produits et aliments en comportant préparez-vous à être dévalisés._

-_ Le soleil se lèvera … Oh et puis merde vous savez lire ! A demain !_ »

Le plateau fut plongé dans le noir total, les présentateurs le quittèrent.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

**J'ai envie de vous faire participer alors je vous propose de me dire soit par review, par MP, sur Facebook ou Twitter ou encore le blog (liens sur mon profil) le/les nom(s) de(s) émission(s) que vous voudriez que je parodie.**

**Vous pouvez aussi laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez (en bien et en mal). Mais vous pouvez tout faire dans la même (à moins que vous aimiez vous complexifier la vie.**

**Bonne fin de journée à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau OS et peut-être une nouvelle émission parodiée !**


	2. Secret Story - Prime 1 (MODIFICATION)

**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Magic TV_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur : ANNONCE**

* * *

Je n'ai point supprimé ce chapitre, j'ai juste décidé d'en faire une fanfiction à part où je vous publierai le chapitre en entier ;)  
Je ne vous donne pas de date pour ne pas finir en retard (comme d'hab) mais avant les vacances je pense :D

A bientôt ;)

Helnox


End file.
